


Why don't you just give a dog a bone

by Sweatie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cissexism (minor), Emotional manipulation (minor), Erections, M/M, Sexual References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatie/pseuds/Sweatie
Summary: A remix fill ofthis workby dw user dynamite, in which Iwaizumi gets erections and Oikawa is kind of an asshole.





	Why don't you just give a dog a bone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sumaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumaru/gifts).



Ever since puberty hit the two of them, Oikawa has been interested in what will pique the attention of Hajime's more base side. He probably shouldn't have turned it into a game, but it was inevitable, really. Oikawa _loves_ games.

What is really impressive though, Oikawa thinks, is that Hajime seems not to have noticed. They're not middle schoolers any more, and it's harder (though not too hard, certainly not as hard as Hajime's—) to get a rise out of him, but Oikawa still manages it on a regular basis. 

Sometimes it happens in their house, and Hajime skulks off to the bathroom. Oikawa would love to know whether Hajime jerks off to rid himself of the problem, or whether he just removes himself from stimulation until he calms down.

Oikawa has heard him come in his sleep, his wet dreams showing as grunts and twitches of his hips under the blankets. Oikawa always offers a spare pair of pyjama pants to replace the ones crusted with his come, but Hajime only ever grunts and takes off early.

He knows it's nothing to do with _him_ that makes Hajime get hard. He would get an erection over anything, with enough associations. And Oikawa knows that it's just that he's a comforting presence. He's safe. That Hajime does like boys in general and not just the good parts of staying close to a childhood friend was a surprise, but after Oikawa saw him getting red faced as Oikawa flipped through a magazine with muscled guys doing muscly things that Hajime had _clearly_ been through more than once, it was only a tease and a broad speech about acceptance away from being spat out of Hajime's own mouth.

After he'd told Oikawa that " _yes_ , I like cock, are you fucking happy now?" Oikawa's game became less fun, but he couldn't make himself stop. It was too easy.

He'd press himself against him at practice, whine and lounge on top of him when he didn't want to move, and spend just a bit too long with the smile — the one that always makes Hajime blush — on his lips.

One summer day, as Oikawa licks up a frankly incredibly phallic ice block, Oikawa's subtle observations show the outline of a, quite frankly, raging hard-on. Oikawa doesn't tone down his game, licking up the ice block and popping it into his mouth.

Hajime is so distracted he forgets to touch his own ice block and it sends trickles of coloured water down his fingers and wrist. Oikawa is so kind as to point this out. 

Hajime's boner doesn't lessen, as far as Oikawa can tell.

Oikawa wonders what Hajime would say if he offered to take care of it. He thinks he'd probably get angry and think Oikawa was taking the piss. He can't imagine it would taste good, and he's fairly certain he'd end up with a sore jaw and a crick in his neck. Still. It would be nice to see the look on his face.

The last of Oikawa's ice block disappears down his throat, and he bounds to his feet. Hajime has one knee raised, trying to pretend he's not pitching a very impressive tent. It's a marvel that Hajime gets so embarrassed over a little thing like that. He looks like he has heatstroke, with his face that red.

Oikawa wiggles his hands in front of him for Hajime to grab and pull himself up with if he so chooses. "We have a very great many things to do today, Iwa-chan. Time to stand to attention!"

Hajime curses and swats him away with one sugar and dye stained hand.

"Iwa-chan, you keep acting like that and people will start to think you don't love me!"


End file.
